Walking Alone
by FullmetalEcho688
Summary: It had been five months since tragedy had struck, and Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey and Mori don't know how to help. How can Kaoru deal when his twin is fighting for his life?


**A/N: Warning: This is an extremely sad one-shot. By the way, if you're one of those people who listen to music while they read (like me XD) I'd suggest listening to Lithium by Evanescence. It doesn't have anything to do with OHSHC or the twins, but it really sets the mood for this one. In fact, I couldn't write a single word of this without listening to it- so I had Lithium on replay for the entire time while writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The deceased cannot receive flowers, nor hear apologies, nor accept words of love. The only thing man can do for them, is to remember them; so that they may live on in their own right."<strong>_

This was never meant to happen. But no one on Earth could have possibly predicted the tragedy that would affect the lives of seven people.

Honey led the way into the hospital room in front of Mori, for once not riding on the older student's shoulders, to find that the other three were already seated around the room. Kyoya sat rigidly in a chair towards the back; Tamaki lounged carelessly across a nearby bench and Haruhi was leaning against a wall on the floor. Mori sat on the other deserted chair, pulling it close to the occupied bed in the centre of the morbid room, and Honey sat on his lap.

"You're both late," Tamaki accused playfully, reaching across from the desk and poking Mori.

"Sorry, Tamaki!" Honey smiled.

"Got stuck in traffic," Mori added. As he spoke, a horrible, strangling silence fell over the group, and Mori inwardly cringed. How could he have said such a terrible thing so carelessly?

"At least you're here now," Haruhi eventually intervened with a soft, sad smile. "We've been telling them what's happening at school."

"The Host Club is getting really good business! We're definitely the number one club at Ouran!" Tamaki cheered. Everyone was putting up a happy front for _**their**_ sake.

"Even though it's not the same without you two," Honey jumped down from his seat on Mori's lap and did what he always did; walked over to the two in the centre of the room and placed his stuffed bunny on the bed. He had never gotten a response from his sweet action, and today was no different.

"Tamaki is _still_ spending the club's entire profit on useless things!" Kyoya commented, frowning at the King of the Host Club. Tamaki beamed at him in response.

"And I've worked through almost half of my debt! It's going really well," Haruhi said, gazing almost hopefully at the two. No reply… but they all still tried anyway. Most people would have given up after just a couple of weeks of the situation; the Host Club were still trying to support their two unresponsive friends after five whole months, and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

The five continued their pointless one-sided conversation with the hospitalized boys for another hour and a half before the end of visiting hours rolled around. Everyone got up, said goodbye and left, with Honey going out last after he collected his stuffed bunny back again. The hospital room's lights switched off automatically a few minutes afterward.

The two were left together in the dark. Well, they knew physically they were two; but, now more than ever, the Hitachiin twins felt like one. Of course, only half of the pair was awake, but he couldn't think properly while his brother was asleep.

Sometimes, memories drifted through the mind of the one who was awake. Some were good times, with the five people who just left- but those smoky memories felt like they happened many years ago, in a time that could never be reached again. No, his memories were the bad ones, the ones that unceasingly haunted his waking eyes, of the day when he stopped feeling anything inside.

_They'd wanted to see her. The girl who just left with four others, the one who visited every day without fail, carrying flowers. At first whenever she visited she only cried; then she was just silent. Only recently did she talk when she came, talking with the other four. He didn't know why they came. Nothing they said held any meaning to him, and his brother was asleep and could no longer hear- not even when he said something._

_They were loud, sometimes. He wanted to tell them to shush; his brother was asleep. They'd wake him. But Hikaru never stirred. He'd been asleep for a while now._

_That day they had asked the tall blonde one where the girl was. He said she was at home, and they'd gone to her house. Walking together, like always. But she wasn't there. She wasn't… Instead, her parent was there. Her father._

_Her father said she was visiting the shops, buying groceries. We thanked him together. We left together. We walked together. We went to the commoner's mall. Brother was really interested. So was I. We looked around for her, and looked at shops, trying things on. Hikaru bought a yo-yo and swung it around. He was happy, then. He was awake. Awake with me. We smiled, and laughed._

_There, we met the blonde one again, with a dark-haired man. Blonde… our lord, Tamaki. He was with… Kyoya. Their names… I think. Everything is hazy. We still hadn't found her. In the end, we never did find her that day. But… she comes to us every day now… We asked if they'd seen her. The dark haired one said he had. He said she was leaving the mall, instead heading for the open-street markets. Brother hit him with his yo-yo on accident. The dark one got mad. The blonde one laughed… I don't remember their names anymore._

_The markets weren't close by. We called a cab. I paid. It was my turn. Someone called us and Hikaru answered. It was the other two- the tall dark-haired one and the shorter blonde one. They just talked to the girl. They're lucky, aren't they, Brother? You can't hear. That's okay… you're asleep._

_We arrived at the markets. Hikaru gave me his hat. He thought I would get sunburn. I thanked him. Thank you, for looking after me. We walked together through the markets, towards the spot the other two had called from. It was just across the road from us. Hikaru was happy. He wanted to see the girl. He likes her. He ran ahead._

_There came a noise. It was a terrible noise. A screech. Squealing… squealing tyres. A car, from the corner. It was fast… far too fast… Hikaru was smiling, smiling for the girl. He never noticed. He was happy. I shouted. I could talk, then. He kept running. Hikaru couldn't hear me over the noise. He was happy. Then, he fell asleep, on the road. With his blood on the bonnet of the car. He's just asleep, then and now. The driver of the car got out. He shook all over. I screamed, until my voice left. It never came back. I was beside him, while he slept. Because we always walk forward together. Always together. Brother won't leave me._

_But, he wouldn't be asleep, if not for them. If those two hadn't called. If the dark-haired one hadn't told us about the markets. If the blonde one hadn't said she was at home. If we hadn't known the girl at all. Then, Hikaru would be awake. The five are sorry. So am I. Hikaru wouldn't be, if he was awake. He likes them. All of them, especially her. It's okay. I don't blame them. He was happy. He's just asleep._

Something beside the traumatized, emotionless boy shifted. Kaoru didn't register it. He never registered anything around him. Hikaru was lying on the hospital bed, motionless except for his breathing. Kaoru lay beside him with his arms around Hikaru, because he'd refused to leave his twin's side. No one had been able to get the younger twin to move ever since Hikaru had fallen into the coma he was in. So the two had stayed in the hospital room for five months; Hikaru near death, and Kaoru wishing for the same.

There was another movement. It felt like the whole bed was moving. Kaoru didn't really wonder why. Curiosity was an emotion, and those were currently unavailable to him. Suddenly, he was looking into a mirror. He was pale, with dark circles under his weary amber eyes, and his messy hair ran in all directions. Kaoru remained still, uncaring, until his reflection moved. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. Reflections didn't move… his mind was beginning to wake up from the sluggish, unregistering immobility it had fallen into. If that wasn't his reflection, then…

_Hikaru…?_ Kaoru's mouth opened and he tried to speak, for the first time since the accident. No sound came out, but Hikaru smiled tiredly anyway. He knew what his twin meant. _You're awake!_

"Kao… ru…" Hikaru coughed, his sickly voice bending under the strain. For the first time in five months, Kaoru felt something in his heart; something horribly akin to hope, and happiness- emotions so strong they hurt. He threw his arms around his brother's neck, embracing him tightly, and Hikaru hugged him back. The older twin wasn't really sure where he was, but that didn't matter if Kaoru was here.

_I knew you wouldn't leave me!_ Kaoru drew back and grinned at his twin, tears forming in his eyes, but Hikaru looked down, avoiding his ecstatic eyes. Kaoru's expression faltered.

"I can't… breathe properly… anymore…" Hikaru managed to form the words. Kaoru inhaled sharply, tears falling now. They were no longer tears of happiness.

_Hikaru, no!_ Kaoru tried to say, but sound denied him. He stared hopelessly at Hikaru, hurting all that more worse since his hopes had been raised, only to come crashing down again.

"…I… just wanted… to… say that… I love… you… Kaoru…" Hikaru was drawing his last breaths, and they both knew it. They were twins, feeling what the other felt, always thinking the same. But now, one was dying; and Kaoru didn't think he could handle a life without Hikaru.

"See ya… Kaoru… ple-" Hikaru coughed again, blood trickling out of his open mouth. Kaoru trembled, cupping Hikaru's face with his hands, too shocked to think.

"Please live… for… me…" Hikaru's voice faded for the final time. Kaoru wanted to scream. _Don't leave me! I can't do this without you! Hikaru! HIKARU, NO!_ Hikaru smiled again at Kaoru, but the younger twin had trouble seeing through his blurry vision. Hikaru's eyes clouded over, and his sight unfocused; his hands, which had been holding his younger brother comfortingly, slackened and dropped, falling to the bed. More blood stained the side of his pale face, and Hikaru breathed out… and lay motionless. It was a terrible, heart-wrenching moment, when half of their shared fire flickered and went out, taking half of Kaoru with him.

Kaoru's insides screamed, and he collapsed across his older brother's body in despair. _I love you too, Hikaru…_ He couldn't feel past his anguished hopelessness, silently crying out for the comfort of someone he'd never be with again. He'd never see Hikaru's wonderful smile again, never hear his stunning laugh, never feel his warm arms around him again. Kaoru suffered miserably in silence.

A piercing sound slashed through the air, a long, continuous wail that hurt your ears. The monitor behind Kaoru had flat-lined.

_I'll live for you, Brother… Somehow, I'll manage everything in this life, for you! I promise…_ Hikaru had left him. They'd always been together, always walked forward together; but now Hikaru had left him to walk alone.

"_**The deceased cannot receive flowers, nor hear apologies, nor accept words of love. The only thing man can do for them, is to remember them; so that they may live on in their own right." **_


End file.
